Bet On It
by Muse-Love-Rock
Summary: When NCIS finds out that Ziva can dance, Tony desides to make a bet on it. - TIVA Fluff. Multichapter.
1. Ziva's Dancing

Disclaimer: If I did own NCIS, would I be writing this?

Set after the episode where Abby got the team iPods.

DiNozzo's POV

"Score!" I waved my hands in the air, as I shot the paper-ball into McGeek's bin.

"Tony! Could you stop th-" McGoo was cut off. I followed his eyes to the elevator. Ziva was dancing and shaking her hips to a song, playing on her iPod. My mouth dropped open.

"So objection I don't wanna be the exception

To get a bit of your attention

I love you for free and I'm not your mother

But you don't even bother"

She spun around, still moving her hips to the beat.

"Objection I'm tired of this triangle

Got dizzy dancing tango

I'm falling apart in your hands again

No way I've got to get away!"

She looked so sexy. No DiNozzo! Wrong thoughts. Think... Vance choking on his toothpick. Think... McGee in a dress. Think...Abby wearing pink and ruffles. Think...Gibbs. Standing, glaring.

She was still dancing around the bullpen, completely oblivious to the many people that were watching her performance.

"Next to her cheap silicon I look minimal

That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible

But you gotta know small things also count

You better put your feet on the ground

And see what it's about ...so"

Ziva spun around and flicked her hips to her right, putting her left hand, holding the iPod, in the air. She then noticed that everyone on the floor, including McGee and I, were watching her.

"Uhhmmm...uhhh...sorry," Zee said, looking to the floor as a heavy blush formed on her face, smirking as she headed to her desk.

"So...Ziva, You didn't tell us," I gestured to the whole bullpen, " that you used to be an exotic dancer!" I said. McGoo laughed. " Shut up McPrude."

"What is a...exotic dancer?" Zee asked, a curious look forming in her beautiful brown eyes. I smiled the charming DiNozzo smile.

"Ya' know. Bow chick a wow wooowww," I gestured, moving my hips and making a slapping motion. By this time, McGee was on the floor laughing. At that moment I could really see why, but then I turned around and saw Gibbs emerge from the elevator, and immediately ran around my desk and sat down. He walked in the bullpen with his trademark coffee, ignored us all, and sat down at his desk.

Thwackk!

"Oww! What the-" I trailed off, turning around to see Vance behind me.

"Thanks Leon," Gibbs worded appreciatively, as he grabbed his gun and walked towards the elevator, " decapitated man at Quantico, let's go."

"On you six boss." we chorused.


	2. Wednesday Dance Fever

Ziva's POV. 09:50

"Tony, would you stop bugging me about the dancing yesterday?" I hiss at him.

"Well Ziva, honestly I wouldn't even call that dancing. All you need now is a pole," Tony looked at McGee, who was trying to wipe the amusement off his face, hoping I would not notice.

"God! Tony, disturbing images in my head!" McGee shouts, trying to shake away the vision.

"Why do I need a pole?" I ask, they were getting me frustrated. Why would I need a pole?

"Really McNosy? You pictured it?" Tony says, clearly disgusted.

"Well...yeah, didn't you?" McGee questions, evidently listening in, curious.

"Umm...well-"

"Excuse me? Why do I need a pole? I did not take American English 101 back at Tel Aviv!" why were they ignoring me? Had they forgotten I was there?

"Do you want to die first McGoo, or shall I step up and be a man?" Tony smirked viciously at Tim.

"Go ahead, i'd rather keep all my limbs thank you very much," McGee smiles genuinely.

"What is going off?" No hang on, that wasn't right...

"On, Ziva, What's going on," Tony gestures like I am an idiot.

"Same difference. But seriously, what is going on?"

"Tony is saying that you're a pole dancer!" McGee accuses, pointing to his co-worker.

"What is a... pole dancer, yes?"

"A prostitute dancing with a pole," Tony covers his crotch, scared of what I would do next.

"They are like a...visual GSM, right Tony?" I get up from my desk and walk towards his, leaning against it with my arms, while he's still covering his crotch.

"Yes, but I didn't mean it like that... I just..." I sit on his desk and fold my arms.

"It is what, Tony?"

"It's just that..." he come to a sudden realisation, " that i'm way better than you at dancing!"

"You wish DiNozzo," Gibbs enters the bullpen with a smile, that's rare. I laugh quietly and sit back at my own desk, leaning in my office chair. While Tony glares at me for laughing.

"Ever seen 'Saturday Night Fever' Boss?"

"Nope, don't watch movies, DiNozzo," Gibbs declares.

Tony scoffs, " You don't like movies?" he looks astounded, but Gibbs just sips his coffee.

"Never had the time."

"Well, you gotta see 'Saturday Night Fever' it a classic!"

"Tony, every movie, to you, is a classic," I glance over at him from my computer screen.

"Well this one is a must see," he stands up and says, "Ya know, John Travolta," as he starts disco dancing. I remember Abby telling me some of the names once, The Funky Chicken, The Moonwalk, The Hustle, The Watusi, The Electric Slide. Tony looks absolutely meticulous...no...

"Tony, you look ridiculous," McGee answers my thoughts.

"Shut up, Probie Wan Kanobi, just because you can't dance," Tony sits down, probably embarrassed.

"Why are you now making references to 'Moon Wars', Tony?" I question him

"'Star Wars', Ziva."

"Whatever." Gibbs turns to glare at all three of us.

"Shutting up Boss," Tony finishes.

Tony's POV. 15:20

"Dead petty officer's wife, Virginia Car Wash,Tony, Ziva...Well? Are you waiting for an invitation?," Gibbs hands me the directions and Ziva the keys.

"Aww, Boss! Are you really gonna let Ziva drive?" I moan, "I'll get killed!"

"Come on! Tony, Ducky and Palmer are already there!" Ziva shouts from the elevator as it starts to close, I jog around and slip in just before it closes. Ziva flicks the emergency stop switch, "So I am a prostitute Tony?" she sounds offended.

"No!"

"Well, why did you call me one?"

"Honestly?" she gives me a look, "Honestly, I thought you looked sexy! I was just trying to lighten the mood. Everyone seemed down today!"

"Me? Sexy? Hang on, let me get this out of my system. Hahahaha...ha...hahahahahaha...haha, nice try DiNozzo," Ziva didn't believe a word I had said, she thought it was hilarious.

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Because! I am not sexy, I am Mossad! Men do not think that killer women are sexy! Especially Me!"

"Well I think you're sexy!" I say, as I run my fingers awkwardly through my hair.

"What?" Ziva stares, shocked at my comment.

"I... think you're...sexy," it was like the air just got a lot thicker in the elevator, I try to clear the air, "but i'm still better at dancing." I hit the switch, and the elevator starts moving again.

"We will make a bet on it," Ziva says, trying to ignore the 'sexy' comment. As she walk out of the elevator, into the carpark.

"On what?" I follow her.

"Who is a better dancer."

"Okay, a dance competition. I'm down with that," now i'm starting to sound like a street rapper.

"We will invite Abby and McGee-"

"Why McKilljoy?"

"Because he is part of the team, Tony," she says like it's nothing.

"But-"

"No buts. After work, on Friday, we will meet at a nightclub," she got into the NCIS work car, "Do you know any good ones?"

"I know lots. How about...Harty's?" saying the first one I could think of, that was good anyway.

"Good enough for me!" Ziva says as she hightailed it out of the NCIS carpark and headed for Viginia.

"Could...ow...you slow...down?"

"No," Ziva smirks and speeds up.

One of my favourite songs come on the radio, I start to sing along.

"Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,

I'm a woman's man, no time to talk.

Music loud and women warm.

I've been kicked around since I was born.

And now it's all right, it's O.K.

And you may look the other way.

We can try to understand

The New York Times' effect on man."

I start to add disco dance moves.

"Whether you're a brother

Or whether you're a mother,

You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.

Feel the city breakin'

And everybody shakin'

And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.

Ah, ha, ha, ha,

Stayin' alive.

Stayin' alive.

Ah, ha, ha, ha,

Stayin' alive!"

"Stom ta'peh Tony."


	3. Thursday Camp Songs

Ziva's POV. Thursday 10:00hours

"Really, Tony? You felt the need to bring up my outburst with Abby?" I say, hanging up the phone.

"Hey! Ziva, don't blame Tony. I saw in on the security cameras, hahaha...that was hilarious, I can't stop thinking about it!" Abby says as she gets up from McGee's desk, and walks around to where Tony and I were standing in the bullpen.

"You have already seen it?" I was stunned by this fact.

"Well, yeah Ziva, everyone in the NCIS building has probably seen it by now!" McGee smiles, walking into the bullpen.

"Oh, God..." I felt so embarrassed, a heavy blush formed on my face, "But how?"

"One of our co-workers put it on that website...what's it called? Youtube that's right!" Abby jumps up and down, seeing Gibbs walking out of the elevator holding a Caf-Pow! In one hand, and a bullet casing in the other.

"Ah, Gibbs, do you know who put my dancing on the internet?"

"Me!" Gibbs beamed jokingly. We all knew he could hardly send an e-mail, "What do ya got for me?"

"Murder weapon, TOD-" McGee begins, as Abby takes the bullet casing down to the lab.

"But no DiNozzo?" Gibbs gives us a look that says 'Where the hell is he?'

"I'll call him," McGee picks up the phone," Tony! Where are you? …No, just Gibbs..." he hangs up the phone and turns to Gibbs and I, "He'll be here soon."

"Where was he?" I was curious as to why he would be 3 hours late.

"At home...said something about dancing, and you," he points at me, then feels awkward about pointing to me, so he puts his arm back down and resumes searching for anything helpful on the case.

"Oh, that reminds me," I walk over to the elevator and press for Abby's lab. Halfway down, I could already hear the strange music, blaring from Abby's momentous sized speakers.

Ding!

I start to approach her to explain what is happening on Friday, when she sees me, and jumps over. Hugging me tightly. "Abb...y, pl...ea...se l...et go..."

"Ooh sorry. Hey! What are you doing down here? I just got the bullet casing analysis started. Oh! I just got a new mass-spectrometer! You wanna see? ...Of course you don't, you're here for some other reason aren't you? Oooh I wonder what it is! Tell me! Tell me!" Abby said. Her train of thought was so fast, I could barely understand what she was going on about. She took a loud slurp from the ghastly looking Caf-Pow!

"Well, umm... I was just wondering whether you would like to go dancing with Tony, McGee and I?"

She snorted loudly, "Hahah, McGee? Dance? Hahaha, really?" She laughed. Abby actually laughed at McGee's dancing, "But why?"

"Well...Tony and I have a bet, yes? And it is who can dance better!" I admit, this bet was kind of exciting.

"Ohh, awesome! I am so totally coming! We should carpool. I'll come over to your's on Friday at like 7pm 'kay?" Abby look genuinely exciting too. Although, Abby always looked excited.

"Okay, I will tell Tony and McGee to carpool and wait for us at the entrance at around 8," I concluded, heading back towards the elevator.

"Wait! Ziva!" I turned around, "What nightclub are we going to?"

"Tony said..." I had already forgotten. Barney's? No, "Harty's I think. You would have to double check with him.

"Okay, I love Harty's!"

"Bye Abby!"

I headed back to the elevator. One up, one to throw.

Ding!

I walked into the bullpen, " Ah! Tony I see that you have finally decided to grace us with your presence..." I smirked evilly at him. He was wearing a casual suit, black, with a green tie. His hair spiked up like a porcu-pig...no. I always get this one wrong! ...Porcupine! That's it!

"Yes, but in my mysterious appearance, -" Tony began.

"Tony, you came through the elevator. It wasn't that amazing!" McGee scoffs, not even looking up from his work.

"Yes, and if that happened, this would probably be a television show or something," I exclaimed.

"Would never happen," the three of us chorused simultaneously.

"But! If this were a T.V show, you would be better looking," Tony points to McGee.

"And you'd be the first one dead!" Gibbs declares himself, walking down from Vance's office.

"Ho, ho, hoooh! Nice one Boss! … oh, you were talking to me?" Tony points to himself, questioningly, "I knew that..."

"Mmhm...sure you did, DiNozzo."

"Oh, Boss, did you that joke?" Tony jolts across the room, to where Gibbs is standing, Sipping his coffee.

"Which one, DiNozzo?"

"Three Jews walk into a bar," Tonys starts, waiting for Gibbs' reaction.

"Hey!" I shout across the bullpen at Tony, "Do not be disrespectful! I am Jewish!"

"Oh, hey! Back off! I didn't know alright!" Tony darts around the bullpen, trying to escape me. He ultimately fails.

I pick up a stationery item, "I will kill you, eighteen different ways with this..." I look at the object, "eraser?"

"Ha ha haah! Try and catch me now, Ziva!" He tries to get away from me, but as soon as I let go of his arm, I trip him over, sending him, face first, into the floor. I bend down to his level, "Now...would you like to have all of you working body parts, or not?"

"Well, that all depends.."

"DiNozzo! David! Stop playing 'Grab Ass' and find our killer. We've got one headless chook, and a bullet-casing! No leads what-so-ever. Get to work! DiNozzo, get down to Ducky! David, help McGee with his technical doo-da! I'm getting' some more coffee," Gibbs says, as he throws his half-empty coffee cup in the rubbish, and stalks towards the elevator.

As I walk over to McGee's desk, I can hear Tony loudly singing, 'camp town ladies sing this song, doo-da, doo-da!' all the way down to autopsy, I laughed. McGee looked at me like I was crazy, I just laughed harder


	4. Dresses, Ties and Cabs

**A/N: I've been sick with the Flu. Sorry that I couldn't write a new chapter. Get ready for more Gibbs! And more McGee! And some Ducky, with a side of Autopsy Gremlin! (Okay, sorry, there's way too many exclamation marks in there..hehehe)**

**Reviews make me smile! Smiling = happiness. Happiness = Quicker Updates...=D**

Friday.

Tony's POV.

**At Tony's Apartment**

I heard a forceful knock at the door.

"Tony! Let me in!" McGoo whined like a little girl.

"Never McGirl!" I shout back, the legendary idiot box now turned on mute.

"I bought you pizza and beer!" McGoo bribed. Unfortunately, my soft side gave in to the thought of freshly cooked, intoxicating pizza.

"Fine..." I grumbled, getting out of the massage chair I know so well, and eventually reached the front door of my apartment. "Hello McGoo!" Without even thinking, I snatch the pizza out of McGeek's hand and usher him inside. He walks straight to the fridge to put the luke warm beers inside it. We sat on the couch, eating pizza in silence for roughly 10 minutes.

"So..." McGee tried to cease the immensely awkward silence. "Why exactly am I here?"

"We're going _dancing_," I wiggled my eyebrows up and down at him.

"What?" McGee looked dumbfounded, I kept wiggling my eyebrows, "Stop that Tony," He looked uncomfortable. I stopped. "Who's coming? Why are we going? Are you serious? I didn't even bring a change of clothes!"

"Calm down McGarrulous. You sound like Abby. Firstly, Yes i'm serious. Secondly; Abby, Ziva, you and I are going, I think that's all..." I pondered. " Because Ziva and I have a bet. And i'll lend you one of my suits," I assured, McGoo relaxed into the couch again.

"Well, i'm shocked Tony," McProbie tensed, smirking at me.

"At what?"

"The fact that you know what garrulous means."

"Har-de-harr. Probie, you're so funny!" I bring out the sarcasm and glare at him. "We have to be at Harty's by 20:00 hours. Let's get ready shall we?"

"Alright."

* * *

Ziva's POV.

**Ziva's Apartment**

"Oh, Ziva! This is gorgeous!" Abby shouted from my walk-in-wardrobe.

"What is it?" I reply. Hollering from the bathroom, whilst washing my face.

"The spaghetti strap, red cocktail dress. It's amazing! Isn't it Bert?" Abby start to talk incessantly to the - sassy?... No, lassy? Gassy! That is it. - Gassy hippopotamus toy.

"Oh that one! I wore that on an undercover assignment in Italy, six years ago," I responded nonchalantly. I mean, really, it was not a big thing. I was just sent to seduce and assassinate 10 Italian hit-men. Whatever. "You should wear it, it would look amazing on you. And I bet McGee would love it!"

"Sweet! Thanks...Ooh! Hey, what about this one?" Abby trotted into the kitchen, where I had found two beers. Then I saw it. The handmade silk party-dress I had never worn and completely forgotten about. It was jade green and turquoise with a chiffon layer over the top, strapless and slightly ruched with small sections in different directions from the top to the waist. Then, from the waist down, there was a wide skirt that ended about three inches above the knee. This dress accentuated all of my curves and fitted nicely, so it would not fall down while I was dancing.

"I will try it on Abby. But I have never worn it before. So be prepared," I walk towards the bathroom to get changed.

* * *

Duck's POV.

**Autopsy Room**

Mr. Palmer, I'm surprised that you're still here," I addressed the young man in front of me

"I was just on my way out Dr. Mallard. Ziva invited me to go dancing with her, Tony, Tim and Abby."

"Ahh, dancing. Reminds me of this time in Scotland. I was just a young lad, eighteen to be exact. It was my eighteenth birthday. I was invited to a Scottish Ball-" I had been cut off.

"I bet you were quite the dancer, Dr. Mallard," Mr. Palmer assumed.

"Unfortunately you're entirely incorrect. I was awful actually." I snapped out of the story telling, "Why are Gibbs' lot going dancing? They don't usually display that kind of behaviour," I thought aloud.

"Ziva said something about a bet, between her and Tony," Mr. Palmer remembered.

"Oh, interesting. Well, Mr. Palmer, would you happen to mind if I tagged along?" I questioned.

"Not at all Doctor. We'll share a cab."

* * *

Tony's POV.

**Tony's Apartment**

"Okay, McGoo. I think this will suit you," I say, laughing, while holding up the ridiculous pink suit that I had to wear to one of my Father's weddings. That woman – Let's call her #3 – was down right obsessed with pink.

"Haha...No," McGee laughed along with me.

"Fine. What about this one?" I held up one of my favourites. The one I wore when Ziva and I were undercover. "On second thoughts...i'll wear that one."

"Whatever. As long as you don't make me wear that pink one. I want to look good for Abby," McProbieWanKanobi conditioned, as he did his hair. Not that there was much to do. I started to get changed into the well-known suit. Thinking of what tie I would wear, I decided to call Ziva to ask what colour dress she was wearing. I pulled out my cell-phone and hit 1 on my speed-dial.

"Ziva," she announced, on the other end of the line.

"Hey sweet-cheeks, just wondering what colour dress you're wearing?"

"Oh. I would go for a turquoise tie, Tony," Zee read my mind. How does she do that? She's beautiful, sexy, smart, an NCIS agent _and_ an ex-assassin. That's how.

"Okay, thanks. See you at 20:00." I hung up the phone and walked over to my drawers, in search of a turquoise coloured tie. I searched everywhere. It was impossible, so I just settled on a zebra striped one. After putting it on, I started to seek a suit that McGeek could wear. In the midst of my searching, I found the perfect tie, it was turquoise. My graduation tie, I hadn't seen it in years. I grabbed the tie and threw it on the bed. Ripping off the tie I was wearing in the first place, and then trying to put the turquoise tie on like mad. It was now 19:50 hours and McSlow wasn't even dressed yet. "Hurry up McSlow! We're gonna be late!" I shouted from the bedroom as I threw a suit at him.

"Okay, Okay!" TinyTim was dressed in a flash.

"Let's Go!" I ran out the door, and McGee followed. We got into a taxi that I had called earlier, and I told the driver to head to Harty's Nightclub and step on it. It takes 10 minutes to get there. So hopefully we would be on time.

* * *

Ziva's POV.

**Ziva's House**

I stepped out of the bathroom, in search of Abby. "Abby, where are you?"

"In the wardrobe!" She called excitedly. I walked in. "Oh...wow! Ziva! You look amazing! Ooh...this is so exciting! I bet Tony won't be able to keep his eyes of you! I have the perfect heels for you to wear!" She looked at the time, "Oh no! Quick Ziva, put these on!" She threw the black high-heels at me. I caught them both.

"What do you mean Abby? He does not like me," I was confused, maybe he did. I had not been able to stop thinking about what he confessed in the elevator. I began to put the shoes on while Abby did my make-up. By 20:10 we were out the door and into a cab.


	5. Liquor & Stars

**A/N: I am so sorry for how long this took. I feel so angry at myself for leaving this for so unbelievably long.**

"Where are they McGoo? They told us to meet them here at 21:00 hours. It's now quarter past," I hissed at McGeek impatiently, he looked at me with the innocent puppy dog eyes.

"Just calm down Tony. I'm sure they'll b-" He stared intently at two people at the bar inside Harty's. "Um...Tony, what are Palmer and Ducky doing here?"

"What do you mean?" I looked at the two men. It _was _Autopsy Gremlin and Ducky! Ziva must've invited them. I walked inside and made my way towards them, McSidekick followed like a puppy dog. "Gremlin? Duckman? What are you two doing here? I mean Autopsy Gremlin, I understand. But Ducky? Why are you at a nightclub?" I pointed towards Palmer understandingly - I mean, really, after the whole Agent Lee debacle, we had all changed our thoughts about the faithful, do-gooding Gremlin – and then pointed to Ducky with a shocked and kind of disturbed look on my face.

"Don't worry Anthony. I'm only here to have a scotch and watch this dance off of Ziva," Ducky pointed to the newly arrived co-workers, I turned my body to face the entrance, "and yours."

My jaw dropped. Ziva looked amazing, sexy, beautiful. I just blacked out, all I could see was her. There were no words to describe it. The dress hugged all of her curves and looked stunning against her skin. Ziva was definitely the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Half of her hair was pinned up and the other was curled and almost went down to her waist.

Abby had reached the bar by now and was laughing, along with the others. Had I known that they were laughing at me, I may have gained some composure and tried to pick up what was left of my pride. My jaw was still wide open. I tried to compose myself, but Ziva winked at me. She _actually winked_ at me! I tensed up, feeling a heavy rush of arousal– Oh God! No DiNozzo, think back to McGee in a dress, I chuckled at this particular thought and turned back to the bar, trying to hide my growing erection. Everything that woman did turned me on. I picked up a drink and sculled it, the liquor burned my throat.

"Tony," the sexy Israeli said, brushing past me. The feel of her skin on mine sent sparks flying up my forearm, i tried to ignore them... as I always did.

"Ziva," I replied, tried to sound relaxed and not picture her naked at the same time.

By 20:30, Ziva had danced with many men, none of those included me. Abby had danced with McGoo, Duckman had left- clearly through the lack of or too much excitement- and Autopsy Gremlin had disappeared. And here I was, drinking scotch and staring at my $500 Italian leather shoes. _When would this bet actually go forward? _

**Ziva's POV.**

I was swaying to the music, drunken men all around me. I looked over at the bar and was all too surprised to see Tony staring at his shoes. Whilst staring at him, I had not noticed that my body was already making it's way over to him. A man behind me shouted something unintelligible my way- I dismissed it and kept walking. It was then that I saw some... blimpo? Blipo? Bimpo? Bimbo! -_I must remember that one_ – flirting with Tony, yet he seemed unhappy and uncomfortable. I decided to rescue him from the blonde woman who looked too much like a prostitute.

"Hey Tony," I said. Beginning my savior, I snaked my arms around him and kissed him on the cheek, he looked at me in pure shock. I looked at him, my eyes saying _'relax, I'll get you out of this one.' _I then turned to the rather confused looking woman, putting out my hand, "Ziva DiNozzo," the name rolled off my tongue naturally, "I see you have met my husband." I smiled looking at the still shocked Tony beside me.

"Your married?" the woman screeched.

"Well..."

"Whatever, I don't need this!" the woman turned and stalked away. Tony turned to me.

"What was that?" he asked incredulously. The man had a habit of get high pitched at the end of a sentence; it was cute, but annoying.

"Me, saving you from her," I answered, "You looked like you were not having a good time, so I stepped in." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah. But why'd you pretend to be married to me? I mean, you could have been-" I stopped him.

"Shut up and dance with me DiNozzo," I smirked when he stuttered.

"Wel- Well, umm... what about the bet?" he asked.

"Tony, it is my favourite song. Just dance with me." I pulled his tie and led him into a cramped space in the middle of the dance floor.

'I can see your body moving, and it's driving me crazy.

And I, didn't have the slightest idea, till I saw you dancing.

And when you walk up on the dance floor, nobody can let it go.

The way you move your body girl.

Everything so unexpected, the way you right and left it.'

I moved my hips around and side to side along with the beat of the song, mimicking the words.

"I wouldn't have taken you for a Shakira fan. But it's hot!" Tony shouted, slightly embarrassed at what he had just said. He was just standing there, watching me.

"Dance, Tony. Don't just stand there and drool." I smiled at that and walked around him, my shoulders sliding along his body on my way. I could almost feel the electricity between us as I stopped at his ear to sing my favourite part of the song.

"Ohh baby when you talk like that, you make a woman go mad. So be wise, and keep on…reading the signs of my body."

He looked at me wide eyed as I pressed up against his front, I just winked, feeling his ever-growing hardness against my stomach. Ever since we had made the bet, I knew my walls had come crashing down. We both wanted each other, it was a fact. Tonight I had to give in.

**Tony's POV**

Something snapped inside me as I was staring blankly into Ziva's eyes. I loved her, I wanted her.

"Ziva..." I smirked, not the infamous 'DiNozzo smirk' she hated, but one she had never seen before. I was going to give this woman the night of her life and she didn't even know it yet. Scratch that... Not woman. Lover.

Ziva looked up at me in frustration and shock, I could tell why. I backed up a bit to give my manhood some space, but some ass-wipe pushed me back into her. I held the small of her back closely as I fell into her. I hissed and she looked up at me.

"Tony..." she moaned, my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I pulled her in as close as possible.

"Are you sure about this Ziva?"

"Does a bear sit in the woods?" She panted.

"Zee, the bear 'shits' in the woods," I whisper.

"That is just stupid, mine makes much more sense. Whatever, are you going to kiss me yet DiNoz-" before she could get the last words in I pulled her chin up and bit her lower lip lightly, pulling her in to me as close as humanly possible. Zi responded by delving her tongue in my mouth, brushing it fiercely against mine before I began to lightly suck on it, receiving a deep moan and a shiver from Ziva.

**McGee's POV**

"Uhh, Abby..." I grimaced, looking towards a certain couple in the middle of the dance floor. It was, after all, incredibly hard NOT to notice them.

"Yeah Timmy? Wow... Are you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost!" I ignored Abby's comment and just pointed towards the couple in front of us. "Woah! I knew it! I knew they had feelings for each other! Timmy, do you know what this means? I won the bet! $500 is all mine! I wonder if they've been secretly dating. Ooh, I wonder if they..."

"Abby!" I shouted.

"What, Timmy? This is extremely important! I knew this would happen! Not here of course... I would have hoped for somewhere more romantic, but... Still! This is amazing! They're going at each other like rabbits McGee! It's amazing and gross at the same time! Ooh, I wonder if they'll get married and have kids, with a white picket fence and a cute little dog, and..."

"ABBY!" I repeated. I loved Abbs, but her incessant dribble was sometimes far too much for a sane human being to handle.

"Sorry Timmy..." She apologized, "Wait, what are they gonna do about Gibbs?"

"Miss Sciuto, I'd would guess that Jethro has already come to terms with the whole ordeal," Ducky added.

"I agree with Ducky, Abbs, but I still really don't want to see Gibbs when they tell him," I half-smiled, turned away from the couple on the dance floor and picked up a shot from the bar.

**Ziva's POV**

"Toooonnnyyy," I moaned, slinking my arm around his neck, his lips attached to my neck. Licking, Sucking, Biting. He really was talented at this sort of thing. It then occurred to me that I had my work partner Tony DiNozzo kissing my neck. In a nightclub. It was so wrong but oh so very right. I rolled my eyes into the back of my head, pleasure pounded through every vein in my body. I had imagined this moment too many times, but my imagination didn't do Tony justice. Not even close.

"We have to get out of here Zi," he panted, lips red and swollen and hair disheveled. I had never wanted a man anymore than I did right now.

"My place is closer," I answered back, catching my breath.

"Let's go," He yelled, grabbing my arm and pulling me outside the nightclub and into the streets of D.C. I looked up at the star-filled sky, breathing in the fresh air. I was finally going to go through with this. Finally, I was going to make love to my best-friend, my work partner and most importantly the man I love.


End file.
